Keep Her Safe
by Firecracker-SJ
Summary: What if, instead of letting Carlisle deal with the man who almost attacked Bella in Port Angeles, Edward takes matters into his own hands. Warning: Violence and some strong language.


_This was just a simple what if concept, that I thought would be fun to write. What can I say, I just really like violence. ^__^ _

_A second chapter is on the way, describing the Cullens reactions to what happened.  
_

* * *

**1. Blood thirst**

I slammed on the brakes, my car coming to a swift soundless halt. "Ah" I groaned as he simmering hate that I'd all but forgotten in the joy of loving her burst again into an inferno of rage.

I looked outside, into the darkness that surrounded the car. Bella was safe now, under her fathers roof, but what about the others? What about other girls who were daughters, sisters .... lovers. The memory of the mans thoughts washed over me and I had to grip the steering wheel for support.

A snarly escaped from my lips as I saw what he had thought about doing to Bella. Rage rippled through my like a storm as I imagined Bella's face distorted by fear, pain, anguish. It was like I could almost hear her pleads inside my head, begging for it to stop.

I put my foot down on the gas pedal, my mind made up. I sped out of Forks, my lights turned off as to not draw attention to my car that was no going twice the speed limit. I'd rip him to shreds, leaving no evidence behind, making Port Angeles safe again for all the Bella's in the world.

Just as I was slowing down, entering Port Angeles, my phone rang. I fished it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID.

Alice.

For a moment I simply stared at my phone, shocked. How could I be so stupid. How could I forget my psychic sister. She must have seen what I was going to do. There was no way that she would miss something as big as this.

She knew.

Suddenly I felt ashamed. If I was going to go through with this then how could I ever face my family again? How could I face myself again? How could I face Bella? Surely she deserved more then a killer, a monster.

I threw my phone on the seat next to me and drove to the overgrown driveway were I had waited earlier that day. Where I had tried to keep an eye on Bella, keeping her safe.

I was suddenly conflicted. For so long I had tried to stop being a monster and now I was just going to throw all that effort away? Throw away the trust that Carlisle had put in me? I knew how he would react when he'd find out. Disappointed, forgiving. That would be the worst, his forgiveness. Because he wouldn't be mad at me. He'd be the forgiving father that he'd always been.

But I couldn't just walk away. I couldn't let this monster go free. Alonzo Calderas Wallace. I saw his mind, saw his memories. He had hurt so many girls. And he was going to hurt more, if I didn't stop him. If I hadn't stopped him today he would have hurt Bella. Fragile Bella. I had to keep her safe. Keep her safe from monsters like this.

It was ironic to say the least. One monster against the other.

My phone rang again. It was Alice. I stared at it for a fraction of a second, my mind made up. I took in a deep breath, taking in Bella's scent that still lingered in the air. I would do this for her. I picked up the phone.

"Edward!" Alice exclaimed, sounding upset.

"Don't try to stop me." Was all I replied, hoping that she would heed my warning.

"Edward!" she cried out again, but I hang up and tossed my phone on the backseat. I took in another breath, wallowing in Bella's scent and then I got out of my car. I couldn't put this off any longer, it had to be done now.

I shot through alley's and streets like a blur, a vengeful spirit on the hunt. I easily picked up his vulgar mind, using it to pinpoint is location. Just hearing his thoughts again filled me with enough rage to justify my plan.

He was thinking about Bella.

I bared my teeth and growled as I went past an office building.

He was on the move, walking down a street that I recognized, he was with a friend who was as drunk as he was. He was thinking about the times with his other victims, substituting their faces with Bella's. The mental picture of him pinning Bella to the ground, ripping off her clothes, touching her, raping her, drove me mad with anger.

I appeared on the other side of the street he was on, I nearly shot forward, ending it right then and there when I realized his friend was still there. Though not a saint, he wasn't as despicable as Alonzo. The friend didn't deserve to die.

"Go on without me! I'll see ya tomorrow!" Alonzo slurred at his friend.

I stopped, staring at my target, predator eying it's prey. His friend mumbled a goodbye and walked around the corner, out of sight. I counted to ten, every muscle in my body tense. He let out a sigh, leaned against a building.

And I took my chance. In a matter of seconds I had shot forward, grabbing him by his arm and throat, jerking him into an abandoned alleyway.

He didn't have time to scream or do anything but be utterly confused. He was too drunk to react accordingly.

I let go of him, slamming him against a wall, afraid that I was going to go ballistic and snap his neck before I could tell him why I was going to kill him. Besides, he deserved a slow and painful death, not a mercy killing.

Light from a nearby street lantern only illuminated half of the alley, I stood in the dark, shaking with rage. He lay crumbled against the wall, trying to sit up. The smell of blood filled my nostrils and unwillingly my mouth filled with venom. He was bleeding.

He looked up at me, one hand touching the wound on the back of his head, the other one fumbling in his pocket.

"Who are you, you bastard." He slurred. _Son of a bitch, I'm gonna kill you for this, son of a bitch. Gonna get my knife and kill you._

I snarled and the man shuddered at the sound. The smell of blood and burning rage inside me made my head spin. I wanted to lunge forward, rip his throat out, but I had to stay strong, only for a moment.

"You are never going to hurt another girl again." I hissed.

"What are you talking about?" _I'm gonna kill you, bastard. I'm gonna gut you like a fish. Fucking bleeding, I am fucking bleeding._

He slowly got to his feet, snapping open the knife behind his back, keeping it hidden from me. Except that I had heard the mechanism click. I stepped forward, into the light. He looked at me, frowning, squinting, and at last her recognized me.

"You. You saved that girl." He growled.

A snarl ripped through my body as the thought of Bella again.

"You're just a kid." He laughed. _I'm gonna kill this kid and then find that girl again_

That thought was what did it. I snapped. Jumping forward I slammed him into the wall again, breaking his arm with which he was holding the knife. The snap and his scream echoed through the alleyway. The wound on his head was now gushing warm blood all over my hands and I lost it. I lunged forward, sinking my teeth int his neck.

He screamed in vain.


End file.
